1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector. More specifically, the present invention relates an electrical connector that provides improved durability and waterproofing as well as an improved electrical connection.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has also become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. The drive train of the bicycle has been redesigned over the past years. Specifically, manufacturers of bicycle components have been continually improving shifting performance of the various shifting components such as the shifter, the shift cable, the derailleur, the chain and the sprocket.
Recently, bicycles have been provided with an electronic drive train for smoother shifting. These electronic drive trains include a rear multi-stage sprocket assembly with a motorized rear derailleur and a front multi-stage sprocket assembly with a motorized front derailleur. These derailleurs are electronically operated by a cycle computer for automatically and/or manually shifting of the derailleurs. The cycle computer is also often coupled to other components that are electrically controlled or operated. In this type of an arrangement, electrical wires or cords are utilized to transmit the electrical current to and from the various components. These electrical wires are often connected to the components by electrical connectors. Since the bicycle is typically utilized outdoors, the electrical connections of the electrical connectors are exposed to a variety of weather conditions. The electrical connections can often be contaminated so as to degrade performance of the shifting and/or operation of the electrical control component. If the electrical connections get too dirty, the bicycle will not properly shift. Moreover, since the electrical connections are exposed to adverse weather conditions, it is important that the electrical connectors provide a good solid connection so that they can operate even though they may become slightly contaminated.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an electrical connector that provides improved durability and waterproofing as well as an improved electrical connection and which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector that provides improved durability and waterproofing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector an improved electrical connection.
The foregoing objects can be attained by providing an electrical connector that is electrically coupled to one end of an electrical cord. The electrical connector basically has a terminal housing, at least one terminal pin, an inner casing, and an outer casing. The terminal housing has a first end and a second end with at least one terminal bore longitudinally extending between the first and second ends. Preferably, the terminal housing has a plurality of terminal bores with one of the terminal pins being retained within each one of the terminal bores of the terminal housing. Each terminal bore has a first bore section with a cross-section formed by an intersection of a rectangular portion and a circular portion. The circular portion of the cross-section of the first bore section has a diameter that is larger than a width of the rectangular portion of the cross-section of the first bore section such that the circular portion of the cross-section of the first bore section extends outwardly from a pair of sides of the rectangular portion of the cross-section of the first bore section. Each terminal pin has a first contact end and a second connection end with a bent portion forming a cord receiving recess located on a first longitudinal side of the second connection end such that the cord receiving recess lies within a main plane of the second connection end. The electrical cord has an electrical conductor fixedly coupled to each terminal pin to form an electrical connection therebetween. The inner casing has a tubular side wall with the terminal housing located in a first open end of the tubular side wall and the electrical conductor located in a second open end of the tubular side wall. The tubular side wall has at least one side opening, preferably two side openings. The outer casing is molded over portions of the terminal housing and the tubular side wall of the inner casing. The outer casing is molded such that the material extends into the side opening of the tubular side wall of the inner casing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an electrical terminal housing comprising an insulated body including a first end, a second end and a terminal bore extending longitudinally between the first and second ends, the terminal bore having a first bore section with a cross-section formed by an intersection of a rectangular portion and a circular portion. The first bore section extends from the first end. The circular portion of the cross-section of the first bore section has a diameter that is larger than a width of the rectangular portion of the cross-section of the first bore section such that the circular portion of the cross-section of the first bore section extends outwardly from a pair of sides of the rectangular portion of the cross-section of the first bore section.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention an electrical terminal pin comprising a first end; and a second end having a bent portion forming a cord receiving recess located on a first longitudinal side of the second end such that the cord receiving recess lies within a main plane of the second end.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.